Command and control (C2) relates to decision-making and the individuals who make decisions. C2 is an ability to recognize what needs to be done in a situation and ensures that effective actions are taken to achieve objectives. In one example, in the military environment, a commander is responsible for C2.
Ontology is a formal explicit specification of concepts in a domain and a relationship among the concepts. For example, the ontology of a domain for a pizza would include concepts of the pizza, a pizza base, and a pizza topping. Subconcepts of the pizza base include deep pan base and thin and crispy base. Subconcepts of the pizza topping include a cheese topping, a vegetable topping and a meat topping. A relationship among the concepts includes, for example, that all pizza has one pizza base and one or more pizza topping.